User talk:Oldpatterns
Hi, just wanted to let you know that I marked two patterns you recently added for deletion - Simplicity 8640, and McCall's 9688 C. The copyright dates are 1999, and 1998 respectively, thus not vintage patterns and outside the scope of this wiki. tarna 17:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Search Issues Hello, Yes, I have noticed the same errors (404) when searching and then clicking on a pattern link. This happens intermittently, and more often on more recently entered patterns, and appears to be a search corruption issue. It usually resolves itself after they run system maintenance (not sure about the frequency), but is very frustrating in the meantime. The only real workaround I have is to type in the entire pattern number, like you tried, and then try for the pattern number plus "space + capitalized letter", e.g. "Simplicity 2048 A", etc.. That has worked for me so far. Best regards, tarna 17:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena@Wikia 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena@Wikia 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh my My typing was moving faster than my mind. The email address should be sena@wikia-inc.com I apologize for the mistake. I work at Wikia as the Entertainment Content Manager, and our PR person reached out to me asking for help finding active community members who might be interested in chatting with an Ad Age (http://adage.com/) reporter about their experience with Wikia. The story is about user generated content becoming more popular and more powerful than content that is created by paid writers. If you are interested please do let me know, and again I apologize for my incorrect typing! Have a great day, Sena 23:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome Not a problem at all! Sorry to confuse you! Have a great weekend Sena 02:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello - Your Feedback Wanted! Hello I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with helping the Lifestyle category. I've been spending some time around the Vintage Pattern wiki, contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Thanks! Cheers and hope to hear from you soon! - JeskaD 22:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Old Patterns, PLEASE stop deleting our link to this pattern, so far you have removed it 3 times, causing us to take the time to resubmit the link! Because we have nearly 30,000 vinage patterns in our unlisted inventory we ALWAYS have a DVF in stock, and its restocked as soon as we get a chance to get one out of our unlisted inventory. Thank You for your co operation. Check out the new theme! (and vote for new logo) Hiya! Hope you'll take a moment and vote for the new logo (if you haven't already). I'm hoping to get the new site theme up in early next week. You can see the direction we're headed in at my blog post. Also, don't hesitate to post any feedback you have on the new theme (or any other suggestions) there as well. Cheers, -- JeskaD 00:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up Hello, Thank you for letting me know about the spam/malicious edit to the front page. I was able to roll it back - do let me know if you see anything else amiss. I am blocking that IP address for now, but that may not keep that user away if it is dynamically assigned. I am definitely falling behind today - hours in the kitchen and consequent food coma... Best regards, tarna 01:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) this page needs to be deleted http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/%3D%3D_BUY_POLAROID_600,_SX-70,_SPECTRA_INSTANT_FILM_%3D%3D yet more spam from the attack and quite a few spam comments. Oldpatterns 02:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, being on a different time zone, I'm always late... and I read now that Tarna has already solved the problem. All the best, Petite Main 08:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, the page has been deleted by Tarna. All the best, Petite Main 15:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: More Spam Hello again, I had already deleted the spam page. It says so when you go to the page (why it even shows it anymore, I am not certain - wikia may keep deleted pages for a while so they can be reverted). Also in the process of going through all the edits and spam by that user - caught a lot last night, but will keep checking. Best regards, tarna 17:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Kwik Sew 419 Hi there! Thanks for your note about Kwik Sew 419, I do love it and I'm a bust 32 to 34, and usually sew with Miss Petites. xoxo 22:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Somehow, you are accidentally duplicating information on pages Hi, I don't know how this is happening, but on recent additions of your vendor link, you copied and pasted the entire page again, duplicating the information. I have reverted your edits, and then re-added your vendor link, but would prefer not having to clean up... Could you check your edits after you make them, to ensure this does not happen, and to figure out how it occurs? Thanks in advance. Best regards, --tarna 18:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Catalogs, and what to do Hi, I almost (re-though tthis) removed your catalog picture and link to that catalog from a pattern.. While the picture is shown on the front of the catalog, this is not the right way to do this, to add your link. Please create a separate file for the catalog (we do have a category for that) and add the appropriate title and dating information. Then, you can add your link to that. Hope this makes sense. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 04:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You are adding invalid vendor links... Hi, Just a reminder that your vendor links must lead to the pattern listing, not your store front or summary page. All listings not complying are removed. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC)